User blog:Swimswimfruit/Crimson Sky
Ascaric, the King of this Country is seen on his throne. He is holding his face with his hands, and he is sweating all over. His whole body positionning makes it apparent... He's in despair. Elder: You underestimated them Ascaric... They have grown too strong... The only reasons they didn't manage to defeat Owari, even though they indeed destroyed his body to a point where he lost half his organ's and his two arms was just because Owari is a Yonko... Ascaric: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT TENSAI GUY, NOR FOR HIS DARK SELF! ALL I CARE IS THAT I HAVE TO KILL THEM! Elder: YOU ARE BEING A FOOL, ASCARIC! IF YOUR FATHER WAS HERE HE WOULD HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AND LET IT GO AND YOU KNOW IT! It all happens in an instant. Ascaric stands up, and uses Soru to appear infront of the Elder. He then grabs the man by the head, dashes, and crashes his skull on the wall, making blood splatter all over the surface, and instantly taking the Elder's life. Ascaric stands tall, swings his arm to make most of the blood go away in one movement, and looks at the lifeless body of the Elder. Ascaric: That's the problem.. My father isn't here. That is why they must die... For killing my father. Everyone in the throne hall is left speechless. They witnessed something amazing, and for them, unforgivable... However, they could not betray their king... A huge explosion is heard, comming from the lowest parts of the castle. Ascaric: So you've come... Mugen. We see on that five men come inside the castle through the main gate, which was burned down. In the middle, a man with a white coat, blond hair, two katana swords in arms, and crimson flames all over his body walks proudly. To his right, there stands a giant bird man, with his metal-hard wings spanning two meters if width each. To his left, a man with a golden revolver and a long brown cape simply walks silent. To the far right of the blond man, a muscular mall is seen wielding a guitar looking axe To the far left, a thin and tall man, with blond hair walks with his hand raised infront of his face, having one pen in the place of his finger. Mugen:Go wild. We need to completly abolish this tyrrany if we really want to make a change. All: Done... Captain. At that instant, everyone dashes ahead, leaving a small crater in the ground, at the place where they all stood. Back in the Throne Hall, we see the King seated and waiting. Ascaric: GO!!! BREAK THEM, KILL THEM, BRING ME THEIR HEADS!!! The huge army, lead by four men who apparently are of a higher rank, starts moving, heading towards the five-man army. The first squad reaches up to the pirates, but gets blown away in a matter of seconds. Mugen spawns all kinds of stuff, Crow moves around at sound breaking speed, using his razor sharp wings and claws to slice everything in his way, Stilo uses Rokushiki techniques like Soru, Geppou, Kami-e and his own variation of the Shigan, the Pengan, to assasinate anyone in his way, while Ihos simpyl swings his axe, destroyign the waves of opponents, and Stohos actually uses his big revolver, coated with haki, as a melee weapon, also defeating many opponents. A few minutes pass, and most of the army has been incapacitated, one way or another... The pirates finally reach the Throne Hall, and set their eyes on the last challenge that they have to face. Ascaric is sitting on his throne, while the four Knights are standing infront of him, in the middle of the hall... Waiting. Mugen: Ascaric... Enjoy that feeling. This is the last time you sit on that Throne. Ascaric: Mugen... I really appreciate the fact that you came here to die by my hand. I have been waiting for thi moment for years... Oh, yes. You cannot imagine how happy I was when I saw the video. Seing his decapitated body drop on the ground, lifeless was probably the best thing I have seen in my life. Some crimson flames instatnly spawn around the throne, and blades are created all around him... Blades with diamond edges. They spin once, and in one second from the moment Ascaric spoke these words, his throne has been cut to tiny little pieces. The four knights instantly dash, unable to wait anymore. Mugen pirates: Please... Are these weaklings the only thing you have? Ascaric: Weaklings? These men are all accomplished martial artists! They have defeated whole schools of swordsmen, claimed the titles of world championships, and have guarded me from any threat my entire life. The four pirates also dash, and as they collide with the knights... The knights all coat their swords with Busoshoku: Koka their swords, and swing them at their opponents with such force that the wall behind Mugen, who stood still, is utterly crushed. The eight men are about to clash... and then the pirates show their true colours. Crow covers his claws with Haki, Stilo returns his hands to normal, Stohos raises his gun pointing it at the opponent, and Ihos readies his axe, imbuing it with Haki. Black Feather Grip! Rokougan! Black Death! Power Chorpse! The eight men all stop, as soon as the calsh ends, with the knigths and the pirates being back to back... The first knight to fall is the one taken out by Ihos... His armor was slashed cleanly in half, along with all of his body. His legs fall, and his upper body, detached from the bottom half, falls on the other side. After that, the opponents that Stilo and Stohos killed fall. Stohos fired a one-bullet shot, a black bullet, planting it inside the knight's brain, passing by the thick armor, while Stilo's suprisingly masterfull Rokougan turned the knight's brain into useless jelly. Last to fall is Crow's opponent, who had his whole chest crushed by Crow, who simply closed his fingers with all of his power, actually gripping and crushing important organs like the heart and the lungs, while first passing by the metal armor. Ascaric, having also lost his throne, feels his knees tremble... The four men defeated his champions so easily, they didn't even break a sweat. Crow: I will make sure of it this time... Our past wont catch up to us again. Ihos: You guys are monsters... One look at the city was enough for me to understand! Stohos: I grew up in a hellish island too... I cannot let you continue with your hyrbis. Stilo: Before meeting these guys, I was Cipher Poll... However, though I've seen much darkness, this place covers everything in a veil of darkness that far surpasses any other country! All: THIS ENDS TODAY. Ascaric finally is on the move. Exhibiting the same speed he did when he killed the Elder, he appears infront of Mugen, weilding a Haki-coated blade. Mugen looks at him with a cold stare, and instantly swings his two swords. One breaks the Haki-imbued sword, while the other he slashes Ascaric on the legs, permanently cutting off some tendons, vital for walking. Mugen: I wonder if Yusei will forgive me... But he's dead now, it doesn't matter. I went against his advice, years ago, and killed that tyrrant you call a father... Now you are about to suffer a worse fate. Mugen grabs Ascaric by the forehead, putting so much pressure in his hand's grip that the King's skull breaking can be heard. Mugen stars walking, dragging Ascaric like this... The man feels like he will pass out by the pain, but Mugen won't let him. He spawns some pills or serums, and makes Ascaric feel alive and unable to pass out... Making the pain even worse. With each step, he unleashes a small wave of Haoshoku Haki, making Ascaric unable to even move a mscule... Even his throat's muscles are completly useles, making him unabel to scream, trapping him in the jail that is his own body. Mugen climbs some stairs, goes through many rooms, all while dragging Ascaric, who by now is bloodied all over, and wants to die... The two men finally reach the roof, and set their eyes on the kingdom. Mugen: Today, everything ends. The pople living here will either change or die like you... And the people of the Scrap Island will come here, and live like humans. As for you... You will be my testing doll. I need to see how this affects a human body. Mugen lifts the half-dead man, and looks at him one last time. Drop dead. He then proceeds to through him in the air, with all of his force. As soon as he reaches around a kilometer high... Mugen turns around, and starts descending the stairs. Crimson Spawn... Ascaric takes one final look at the kingdom he could have ruled... Realizing how big of a mistake he did... Feeling already dead, he simply closes his eyes. Crimson Sky. Mugen spawns an amazing variety of chemicals in a very presice order, and combined with his flame, makes a chemical reaction happen. At that moment, every citizen feels it... As the whole sky above them is filled with crimson flames, incinerating the tyrrant's iron fist. Category:Blog posts